Religious Education
by Jamasourus
Summary: A girl from 2010 is thrown into the naruto-verse after shes hit by a car on her way home.Landing herself in akatsuki , They promise to find a way home for her if she helps them with her ability to 'see the future' But what if she doesn't want to go home?


A/N:Helllo :) this is my first story so sorry if its rubbish XD This story is inspired by an old man that i walked past when i was shopping and he was reading a bible extract and when i walked past he shouted 'REJOICE WITH ME FOR I HAVE FOUND MY SHEEP' it was hilarious i could not stop laughing so yer thats where the idea came from i also wanted to try writing bout the akatsuki coz everybody knows they're the coolest (and hottest) criminals EVER!

Summary: A girl from 2010 is thrown into the naruto-verse after shes hit by a car on her way home. Landing herself in akatsuki by telling a small lie , They promise to find a way home for her if she helps them with her ability to 'see the future'But what if she doesn't want to go home?

Disclaimer:i don't own Naruto unfortunetly or any characters :( All naruto things rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter one – in which Mr. Harver is correct

How many times do you think a human could die of boredom? Don't know? Well its every frickin' Wednesday and Thursday of the week.I don't get out of this hell hole I will go on a killing spree!

The girl beside me arm twitched in anticipation and maybe from the murderous aura I am pretty sure I was sending just about everywhere want to know why? Religious 't get me wrong. I have nothing against religious people but I don't like people pushing there religion on others. Harver puts the old in boring old man!He won't shut up about 'There is life after death!' or 'They who sin shall forever be stuck in an eternity of flames!' or other crap that comes into mind.

As you may have guessed already I am atheist, so are the rest of my family.A few months ago we moved to a new house which leaves me in a new school with a reputation of loner. Great ne? Well I amn't very good at making friends.I don't know why but I don't get along with girls I think I just give of the wrong impression Who knows? And guys...well I hate all the guys in this school they're all immature and stupid on my first week here they wouldn't stop making fun of my hair because it's dark brown but looks black and in this school , black means emo , and yes I am being second day here a boy the same age as me walked up to me when I was walking out of homeroom and asked if I cut,I swear the teacher even looked a bit eager for my answer which came after I stopped laughing and consisted of three words 'No ,you goons' and continued out the door.

The boy was apparently the most popular guy in school,lucky me no? This unfortunately sparked a chain reaction around the girls that fancied him,Which is about 98% of them,and that led to the girls with boyfriends to the boyfriends and then to the boyfriends male friends, so in a rough guess that's about the whole school that officially despises .

Mums completely oblivious to it all. She's to caught up in learning how her baby boys getting along at his knew primary the brats 11 and has so many friends it rivals how many times I've fell down the stairs!

Being called emo?Doesn't bother me,No friends?Meh I can deal with it ,easily,Ignored by mum for snotty little brother? Piece of cake , gets her off my back , Religious education? No can do.

Its BORING

With that my pencil led snapped off and brought a horrible 'CRACK' slicing through the silence.A tiny little thing!It sounded like a bomb in this quiet room!

Heads turned towards my general direction and I could feel eyes boring a hole in my head even Mr. Harver had managed to snap his eyes off of his book for a minute.

Casually,I stood up and strode too the bin where the sharpener was on the ledge beside it , grabbing it and carefully sharpening the ustensil I glanced up and met about twenty stares varying from color to color

After sometime the pencil was sharp and ready to use so I made my way back over to my desk ,but the minute my but hit the rock-hard chair the deafening screech of the bell informed us all that , finally, school was over.

Everybody , including myself, made a mad rush to the door and ,after quite sometime, finally scrabbled for me mum wanted me home earlier than usual because she was leaving for her work trip and so I have to baby-sit my little bother.

My name is Taylor hendrict.I turn seventeen in two months from now , my birthday being the 24th of June , and ime short.I have no idea how much it is in centimeters or whatever , I just know sucks .Actually over-all being me just sucks .Im short , very spotty and morbidly not obese but very fat.I have tried every diet on the planet and i can't loose weight.I hate it.

And the spots they're horrible,I don't have acne but Holy crap its disgusting .yes I wash regularly , but its the same with the wieght .No Worky.

Mum says I just have to give it time and it will go away , I don't agree , I mean its been 16 years!She and my friends back home hated it when I jabbed at my appearance .I don't care for other peoples opinions on my appearance though, if they don't like it , too bad , its the personality people should look at not there looks.

Talking about my friends back home,and yes I still call it home although I have no connections to it what so ever,there's only my brother from another mother,Danny the devils spawn in person and Sarah-Jane the plain.I feel kinda bad for leaving SayJay with two immature boys but Im positive she's coping we still keep in contact,in fact next Saturday Im getting the train back home and staying at Sarah-Jane's.

'Straight to video' by Mindless Self-Indulgence blasted in my earphones (Not emo!) as I ran down the familiar path to get to my house and the urge to sing along was strong but I restrained myself considering the looks I was getting already.I didn't even think to look as I ran across the I heard the screeching of breaking tires even through Jimmy Urines voice but it was to late.

And as fast a bullet the pain coursed through my body at high speed , spreading from my ribs down to my toes and up to my scalp and through every piece of me,numbing not sure if I screamed or if it was just my imagination but I knew my earphones were definitely out of place, there were shouts and screams and people calling out indistinguishable things , it could have been in Russian for all I thoughts are a jumble , caught up and squished together into one big pile of mush why can't I move?

And as Jimmy Urine proclaimed 'like a bad girl straight to video',I didn't care who was watching or listening , I can't see the looks they are giving me so why should I bother?

Not putting much effort into it , I sang along with him , hearing voices but not knowing if it belonged to me or one of the many others scattered around me.

_**"Little darling,**_  
_**Welcome to the show**_  
_**You're a failure,**_  
_**Played in stereo"**_

* * *

A/N:GAHH!This is my first time writing in first person and i think its actually quite good :O I can't wait to get the next chapter out *squeelz*Akatsuki Goodness!

Till next chapter x


End file.
